Magic of the wolf
by wea111
Summary: With werewolves, dragons, trolls and countless other magical creatures running around does the wizarding world have room for another, even if only two of them are actually magical? Harry sure hopes so. Wow I suck at summaries.
1. Through my veins the wolfblood flows

**If I owned either Harry Potter or the BBC then I would be sending my flying monkeys out to get me some chocolate... Drat now I have to say I don't own The Wizard Of Oz either.**

* * *

**Through My Veins The Wolfblood Flows.**

Harry was standing in a clearing in the middle of the wood watching the stars and full moon above. Despite the fact that he had walked over half a mile away he was sure he could almost hear Dudley complaining, which was ironic as he was the one who demanded to go camping in the first place because Kyle Shaw had camped out in his garden and Dudley just had to one up him.

The Dursleys had to bring him along as Mrs Figg only had one bedroom and everyone else they asked slammed the door in their faces, proving that their campaign to discredit Harry was more effective than they expected. However despite the extra person they only brought two tents and as Dudley refused to share, it meant Harry either had to sleep on the floor or wait till daytime when they would leave him behind to go into the local town and try to find the greasiest food and biggest TV around. Or in other words exactly what they did at Privet Drive but with a tent.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply enjoying the cool night air. Over the previous few nights he found that in the quiet of the night when he closed his eyes and focused on the sound of his breathing all his worries faded and for a few short moments he could forget about the beatings and the insults and being stuffed inside a cupboard like a broom.

After a few minutes he was startled from his trance-like state by a soft growling. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes to see what was making the noise before jumping back in terror as his eyes settled on a small wolf cub barely a couple of meters away, for what seemed like years both boy and wolf remained perfectly still until the wolf took a small step forward causing Harry to let out a frightened squeak.

Just as Harry was about to turn and run the young wolf pounced and latched onto his arm. Harry felt the small but vicious fangs slice through his skin and muscle and let out a pained scream as blood began to spurt from the wound into the wolfs mouth.

When the scream reached its peak a blast of golden energy came from within Harry knocking the wolf back with a clump of flesh still clamped within its jaws and causing Harry to fall to the ground. For a second nothing else happened but then Harry let out a scream even louder than the last as an unbelievable agony ripped through him.

It was unbearable. The pain came from everywhere and nowhere at once with even his bones feeling like they were on fire. The only pain he ever felt that was even close to what he was currently experiencing was when he tripped in the kitchen while making breakfast and his hand landed on the hot stove-top except this was all over the body.

In an effort to reduce the pain he began tearing at his skin with his fingernails, digging hard enough to draw blood. At times his nails roamed over the wolf bite that started the whole thing which hurt however compared to the other pain it actually came as a relief. This continued for almost fifteen minutes before as quickly as it started, it stopped.

Harry was about to get up hoping that his ordeal was finally over when he felt a strange sensation. He almost didn't notice it at first amongst the residual pain but when he did and looked downwards he saw himself sprouting fur and getting smaller. After a few seconds he was a wolf like the one that attacked him.

What Harry didn't notice was that while this was going on for him something similar was happening to the wolf. For the past quarter of an hour the wolf had been rolling around on the floor howling in agony. When the unbearable sensations subsided, the wolf got to its feet shakily and looked around for the one that caused it so much pain determined to return the pain tenfold. However upon seeing another wolf instead of a human it forgot all about its previous pain and challenged it to a mock fight that Harry-who was submerged beneath his newly found animal instincts-accepted.

* * *

**Yet another dedication to be dedicated to Shangirl from the department of redundancy department.**

**Well it seems that I have created the first Wolfblood/Harry Potter crossover. On this site anyway. Good for me.**

**I already have chapter 2 written for this which is over triple the size of this one (not counting the authors note) and it will be released either when I have completed chapter 3, when I get bored enough or finally when Shangirl bugs me enough for it. Most probably 2 or 3.**

**As to how much abuse Harry has received from the Dursleys I am going to go with what can be inferred from Cannon. He was kept in a cupboard for years, repeatedly called a freak, almost starved and when his aunt swung a frying pan (which is made from metal) at his head he didn't even act like it was unusual.**


	2. The passion of my clan

**I don't own Harry Potter and I am running out of ideas for authors notes**

* * *

The passion of my clan

The two wolves played together for the rest of the night and probably would have continued for longer if the arrival of the sun didn't cause them to both return to humans leaving behind a confused girl and an even more confused boy.

Both were disoriented by the change.

Harry's head felt clearer than ever. It was as if a weight he never knew existed had been lifted from him. He let a hand drift to his forehead and started as he noticed that the scar that he had all his life had vanished and immediately after he realised that he wasn't wearing his glasses yet he could still see perfectly, better in fact as when he focused on something his sight seemed to zoom in on it. Actually all his senses seemed to have improved, almost to the degree to cause sensory overload.

The girl on the other hand was trying to come to terms with a new-found sense of energy that surpassed anything she had ever experienced even on a lunar eclipse.

In the end the girl recovered first and asked the question that was running through her mind over and over. "What are you?"

"What?" Harry asked confused and a little insulted. "I'm human"

"Don't bother lying, I can smell it."

"I'm not lying! I'm human!" He shouted hating the comparison to all the things his uncle had said about him over the years.

"You… You don't know?" The girl asked shocked.

"Know? Know what? There's nothing to know, I'm normal." Harry asserted.

The girl sighed. "Just let me think for a minute." Before she started pacing and muttering to herself. After a while she came to a stop and asked him. "Have your senses improved recently by any chance."

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed eager to both find out the reason for his new senses and the girls odd behaviour. "I needed glasses right up until this morning but now my sight is perfect, all my other senses are better as well."

However rather than give him any answers the girl instead resumed pacing and muttering with even greater ferocity.

This continued for a long time until Harry got annoyed and placed himself in the way and demanded "Just tell me what the hell's happening to me!"

"How on earth should I know?" The girl snapped before sighing again and saying. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know. The only thing I can think of is that when I bit you in my wolf form I somehow turned you into another wolfblood…"

"Wolfblood?" Harry interrupted.

"A person with enhanced senses and the ability to turn into a wolf especially on a full moon."

"Oh so like a werewolf." Harry deduced.

The girl rounded on him. "We. Are. Not. Werewolves." She snarled.

Harry gulped. "Right. Sorry. Not werewolves. Got it.

Still scowling the girl continued. "Anyway it seems like I turned you into a wolfblood but that shouldn't be possible. I have never heard of anything like this before."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." The girl said. "But if you come with me one of my parents might know something about what's happening to you."

"Hold up!" Harry demanded. "I don't even know your name, why should I trust you?"

The girl sighed-and she could tell that doing so would be a regular occurrence while the boy was around-before saying. "My name is Maddy Smith. I am sorry about what you are going through but my parents are the only chance you have to find out why you are suddenly turning into a wolf and that's why you should trust me."

"Fine" Harry agreed reluctantly. "It seems my uncle was right after all. I am a freak."

"What!?" Maddy said horrified. "Why would he say that to you?"

"My relatives hate me." Harry said dejectedly. "And it looks like they were right too."

"That's awful! You shouldn't have to put up with that!" Maddy stated.

"Yeah, I doubt that's likely, I have to live with them after all." Harry said pessimistically.

"What? Why don't you live with your parents?" Maddy asked.

"They're dead." Harry said shortly.

"Oh… Sorry…" Maddy said before exclaiming. "I know! You can live with us! You're like a wolfblood so you can join our pack so you won't have to live with your relatives anymore." (Isn't it wonderful how simple things can seem to 8 year olds?)

"Really?" Harry asked exited at the prospect of getting away from the Dursleys.

"Of course." Maddy said, smiling. "Mam and Dad won't mind."

"Thank you." He said. "My name's Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well then Harry the first thing you should know about being a wolfblood is that it is not just your senses that get stronger. You will be much faster as well." Maddy explained. "So we can run back to my place."

Harry nodded in acceptance before realising "You bit me!"

"Yea sorry about that but you're alive."

"I've got a mark, look at my arm!"

"Yeah and you're alive, did I mention?"

"Blimey your teeth! Have you got wolf teeth?"

"Umm well yeah and alive, that's all I'm saying." Maddy concluded before starting to run, she only ran for a few seconds before stopping in confusion an impossible distance away. When Harry asked her what was wrong she said." I-I Don't know. That was almost twice as fast as normal."

"Wha-what? How is that possible?" Harry asked almost terrified by now.

"However it happened I think we need to talk with my parents as soon as possible."

Harry agreed and they both set off at a run.

The pair slowed when they approached Maddy's house, disappointing Harry as he was exhilarated by his new found speed and agility. As they approached the house she called. "Mam! Dad! I'm home!" Causing her mother to rush round the corner and sweep her up in a hug.

"Oh Maddy I was so worried! Never do that again young lady! What if something had happened?" This continued for some time until she calmed down a little upon which point she stiffened and cautiously asked "Maddy why do you smell different?"

Maddy backed out of the hug and said "Mam please don't jump to any conclusions…"

Her mother took one sniff at the air and her gaze fell upon Harry. She growled, grabbed him by the collar and demanded in a dangerously low tone "What did you do to my daughter?"

Harry gulped but before he could say anything Maddy came to his rescue by shouting "Mum I said not to jump to conclusions! It's not his fault!"

Mrs Smith let him go and snapped "Fine, I will call your father and when he gets back you had better have a good explanation for this."

That caused Maddy to gulp before gesturing for Harry to follow her and leading him into the kitchen, sitting at the table and gesturing for him to sit as well.

After a few minutes that she presumably used to contact Maddy's father Mrs Smith walked into the room and began to cook some sausages and bacon. As she did this in silence and neither Maddy or Harry dared to break it the room felt decidedly awkward and the time passed incredibly slowly.

When the food was cooked she placed a plate in front of Maddy before reluctantly placing another in front of Harry who could hardly believe his luck. "Really?" He asked. "This is for me?"

"Of course. I can hardly let you starve." She said although she sounded like she wanted to do exactly that.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully before starting to eat the meat-based breakfast. The surprise Harry showed did not go unnoticed by Maddy who between this and what Harry had said about his relatives was beginning to draw some very disturbing conclusions that caused her to scowl before she started on her own food.

The pair was finishing off the breakfast when Maddy's father walked in. When he saw Maddy a look of relief appeared on his face and he gathered her up into a hug. When he released her he turned towards Harry and said "Hello… It's nice to meet you." He was obviously wary but he was still trying to be polite.

"Likewise." Harry muttered shyly.

"Your father's home so start talking, and you had better have a very good explanation for this." Mrs Smith said angrily, ignoring the hand that Mr Smith placed on her shoulder to try to calm her.

Maddy took a deep breath. "Mam, Dad, this is Harry…" Maddy began.

"I don't care what his name is just tell me what he did to you!" Mrs Smith snapped.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"It was not your fault Harry." Maddy assured him. "And Mam I told you to stop jumping to conclusions. He did nothing to me, it was my fault if anything."

Maddys mother looked ready to start ranting again but before she could Mr Smith interjected with "Perhaps you should start from the beginning. We promise not to interrupt any more, isn't that right Emma?" Causing her to nod grudgingly.

Maddy took another deep breath before recounting the events of the night before. As the story progressed her parents expressions looked more and more surprised until by the end their mouths were actually hanging open.

"But that's impossible!" Maddy's mother choked out. "You can't just _become _a wolfblood!"

"I don't think they are actually wolfblood's." Mr Smith deduced. "From what Maddy told us they are stronger and faster than normal wolfbloods not to mention the fact they smell different."

"What are we then?" Harry asked scared, slightly surprising the adults as he had very little throughout the story.

"Something new?" Mr Smith half said half asked. "I don't really know, I have never heard of anything like this before."

Nobody could think of anything to say to that so there was silence for a few minutes until Mrs Smith said "Well it's obvious we're not going to find out anything else so we should get you back to your parents Harry, they must be worried."

"No!" Maddy and Harry exclaimed together although Harry looked away immediately after as if he was expecting to be struck.

Maddy's parents were surprised. They had expected resistance from Maddy about losing a friend who could understand what she experienced by being a wolfblood but they weren't expecting Harry to not want to go back to his parents even with the shock he was experiencing.

"Harry, don't you want to go back to your parents?" Mr Smith asked gently.

"My parents are dead… And my relatives don't really like me." Harry said in a small voice.

"But that's not all it is, is it Harry?" Mr Smith asked although it was more of a statement than a question.

Harry could tell that he wouldn't be believed if he tried to insist that he was telling them everything so he told them a little of what his home life was like to try to placate them however they kept asking when they thought he was leaving anything out until the whole story spilled out. By the time they had found out everything the Smith family was completely furious with the way Harry had been treated.

Mrs Smith jumped up from the table to go after the Dursleys but Mr Smith grabbed her arm. Slowly turning back to Harry he said "Harry you will never have to go back to them I promise, but it will do nobody any good if we are imprisoned for murder will it?" Directing the second part of the sentence to his wife who reluctantly shook her head.

"Can he stay with us?" Maddy interjected.

Her parent's looked at each other. "I don't think that's a good idea." Mrs Smith said "We barely know him, he must have friends he would miss and where would he sleep for a start?"

"He can sleep in the spare room and he _has_ to stay, we are the only ones who can teach him to control his new powers."

Eager to nip the approaching argument in the bud Maddy's father tried to placate her by saying "We'll see."

However this had a different reaction than what he was hoping for as Maddy cheered and excitedly said "Come on Harry I want to show you your room." Before running out of the room, dragging a bewildered Harry behind her.

Her parents exchanged a look that said something along the lines of "We're keeping him aren't we?" Before grabbing their coats and going off to confront the Dursleys.

Once Maddy got Harry upstairs she showed him around his new room. While the descriptions she gave were rather comprehensive for an eight year old they weren't doing Harry much good as she was speaking far too fast for him to process.

In an attempt to break the rapid flow of information Harry interjected with a question. "Why did you react so badly when I said we were like werewolves?" He asked.

Maddy turned to face him and he gulped, preparing himself in case she got angry again.

Rather than shouting Maddy sighed and sat on the bed. Harry intended to remain standing but when she looked at him with an unspoken order he sat on the very end of the bed.

"I am sorry about snapping at you." Maddy began "Werewolves are a bit of a sore topic among wolfbloods."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"Well firstly they're real and they're horrible. They have no control over themselves in wolf form and will attack anyone they see whereas wolfbloods don't lose control of themselves unless they are really inexperienced like… Well like me. The other reason we don't like them is that they got their powers by trying to steal ours and now act like we are less than them."

"Surely they can't all be…" Harry began before stiffening as he heard the front door open.

"Come on Harry, let's go find out what mam and dad did to your relatives." Maddy said before taking his hand and gently leading him downstairs.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 up although it took alot longer than I thought it would. That's not my fault by the way my laptop decided to die. To be honest I am lucky I managed to get this chapter back, I only just got it onto a memory stick before it locked up.**

**This is dedicated to Shangirl once again and special thanks for helping me get past my writers block.**

**I am well aware that wolfbloods don't turn at age 8 but for the purposes of this story they do ok? Same thing with wolfbloods losing control if they are inexperienced.**

**Yes the wolf was Maddy as many of you probably guessed.**

**The transformation will not usually be painful but you try having every cell torn apart and rearranged and see how you feel.**

**Maddy holding Harry's hand was not in anyway a romantic gesture. They are only 8 ok it was just Maddy trying to calm Harry down.**

**There is a Doctor Who reference in here although it feels fairly tortured. A cookie to whoever finds it first.**


End file.
